


apple to my pie

by kuroshironimu



Series: families and shenanigans [1]
Category: Produce X 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroshironimu/pseuds/kuroshironimu
Summary: A little snippet of life inside Lee Jinhyuk and Kim Wooseok's household.





	apple to my pie

**Author's Note:**

> i already posted the first draft of this fic on my twitter but the urge to EXPAND this universe... i just love this family okay
> 
> yohan is 10 years old here while jinwoo is 7

It was nearing four in the evening when Jinhyuk looked up from his computer. The house was empty; both Yohan and Jinwoo were having after-school lessons and today was Wooseok’s turn to pick them up. That meant that it was all up to Jinhyuk to clean the house and prepare some meals. It was an agreement they both had; to take turns in household chores. Looking at the clock, Wooseok and the kids should be back any minute now. He stretched while walking toward the kitchen, thinking about preparing some snacks before dinner because he knew how hungry Yohan and Jinwoo would be after they got home.

 

Yohan and Jinwoo preferred Wooseok’s cooking, but that didn’t mean that Jinhyuk can’t whip something for his boys. The thought of his children brought a smile on his face, and Jinhyuk found himself rummaging through the refrigerator cheerfully.

 

After he set out the essentials and begin cooking, the familiar sound of car engine rumbled on the pathway. He heard the faint sounds of car doors slamming shut, high-pitched voices bantering louder and louder as they got closer to the back door, and Jinhyuk was ready to welcome his little family home.

 

He expected Yohan and Jinwoo barging in with hurried footsteps, demanding Jinhyuk’s attention and rushing to tell their stories or demanding foods. They did rush in, and before Jinhyuk could greet them, both of them rushed to his side, sparing no time to breath.

 

“Papa, who do you love the most?”

 

The question came abruptly, and Jinhyuk paused for a moment before staring at his two sons. Yohan, the elder, was still on his taekwondo uniform and the faint glisten of sweat on his neck—Jinhyuk itched to wipe it with a nearby towel, if only his hands weren’t so busy already. In his side was Jinwoo, the youngest, still clad in his school uniform and bag swinging haphazardly on his back.

 

That… wasn’t quite what he initially expected.

 

“Papa!” Jinwoo’s shrill voice snapped his attention back, and he stared closely at his two sons. Their brows were furrowed in a what was supposed to be serious expressions, but all Jinhyuk could think about was how adorable his children are. “Papa, come on! Who do you love the most?”

 

Jinhyuk laughed while putting his knife back on the kitchen counter, mindful not to let it too close to the edge. This was almost a daily routine, where Yohan and Jinwoo would fight for his affection (though clearly, they didn’t have to—Jinhyuk has enough love for all of them) and demanded that Jinhyuk loved on more than the other. “Come on now, boys,” he chuckled and ruffled their hair, “you know Papa loves both of you—"

 

“No!” Yohan suddenly cut through his sentence, something that the elder didn’t usually do. Jinhyuk frowned, before he heard the shuffles from the kitchen door. He watched as Wooseok carried Yohan’s bag with a bemused smile on his face. Their eyes met, and Jinhyuk’s confused stare was replied with a raised eyebrow.

 

Jinhyuk looked back at both of his sons, whose gazes still unwavering on him. Jinhyuk was sure they meant it to be threatening, but for him it was just plain adorable. He idly wondered if they’d get mad if Jinhyuk started to coo on them.

 

“Papa,” Yohan started again, his lips pursed. “Who do you love the most? Me, Jinwoo, or Daddy?”

 

There was a lengthy pause after the question was fired. Jinhyuk, still with a bag of pancake mix in one hand, staring dumbfounded at his two sons. Yohan and Jinwoo, relentless in their stares, didn’t elaborate. The silence was only disturbed by the scraping of the counter’s chair and Wooseok’s sigh as he sipped Jinhyuk’s coffee.

 

“...what?” was the best answer Jinhyuk could come up with.

 

That didn’t seem to satisfy the young Lees, because they started huffing and stomping their tiny feet, and if Jinhyuk wasn’t already lost in confusion he would literally scoop them into a hug. “Papa! Come on!” Jinwoo insisted, tugging on Jinhyuk’s sleeve. “Who do you love the most out of three of us?”

 

Jinhyuk was lost. Absolutely, completely lost. Demanding explanations from his sons seemed to be a futile attempt, not when they're still pushing for answers. The tall man looked toward his husband, eyes pleading for explanation, but Wooseok didn’t seem to care. Instead, he looked like he enjoyed the little farce that the young sons had brought back home.

 

Yohan, noticing Jinhyuk’s gaze at Wooseok, started to tug more intensely. “It is true, then?! You love Daddy more than us?!”

 

 ** _“What?”_** okay, Jinhyuk was _mighty_ confused right now.

 

“Daddy said that you love him more than you love me or Yohan-hyung!” Jinwoo said, and from the tone of his voice Jinwoo really meant it. “But that’s not true! You love me more, right?”

 

“No, Papa loves me more!”

 

The usual banter started, Yohan and Jinwoo arguing while Jinhyuk looked, still at lost. Wooseok laughed amidst it all, the sound ringing sweet in his ears—on other occasions, at least. Not when your sons were literally yelling at each other over something that Jinhyuk couldn’t even wrap his head around. He didn’t know what’s so amusing about this!

 

“Did you really say that?” Jinhyuk asked, loud enough to be heard over his sons’ yells.

 

“Well, they asked,” Wooseok shrugged, taking a cookie out of the jar and chewing thoughtfully, “and you know I’m not really the lying type,” he continued, a sweet smile adorning his face, yet Jinhyuk knew him long enough to notice how cheeky his husband could be.

 

With a long sigh he tried to separate Yohan and Jinwoo, just enough before either of them got the idea of hitting another. Ever since Yohan started taekwondo, he had learnt that physical offense was a thing. While Jinhyuk was a very supportive father in his son’s future endeavor and ambitions, he would very like to keep Yohan’s strength away from his little brother, thank you very much.

 

“Alright, enough,” he said with enough pressure to make Yohan and Jinwoo stop yelling to each other. Didn’t stop the glare, though. Jinhyuk sighed. “Look, I love all of you equally—"

 

“But there must be one that you really love!” said Yohan and Jinwoo nodded. “And I know it’s me!”

 

Jinwoo turned from nodding to shaking his head frantically. “No, it’s me!”

 

Wooseok didn’t help at all. “I told you guys, it’s me.”

 

Jinhyuk closed his eyes and heaved a deep sigh. Yohan and Jinwoo stared at him, waiting for an answer, and Jinhyuk felt an ache creeping on his neck all the way onto his head. The perk of aging older. He looked at his husband, wondering if he should really do this, and Wooseok raised his cup at him. Another sigh escaped his lips. “If I _really_ have to choose,” his eyes wandered around before he settled on his sons’ faces. “I do love Daddy, though.”

 

It took a moment for the sentence to register on the young Lees’ minds, but once it did, Jinhyuk can pinpoint the exact second their faces fell. Yohan’s lips quivered, and Jinwoo downright sniffled. Jinhyuk pointed a _look_ at Wooseok (which he only answered with a teasing smile), before Jinhyuk kneeled down in front of his sons and ruffled their hairs.

 

“If I’m not with your daddy right now, I would never have you guys as my wonderful sons, right?”

 

Jinhyuk hoped the answer was enough to satiate the young kids’ minds… and it did. They were now crying, though now they’re rushing to hug Jinhyuk and a barrage of _“I love you, Papa!”_ s rang throughout the house. Yohan held Jinhyuk’s neck tightly and Jinwoo struggled to do the same, blocked by his older brother’s much bigger figure. Jinhyuk didn’t realize when did Wooseok approach them, but then Wooseok was already lifting Jinwoo up and shushing him, hugging him close to his chest while the younger was sniffling.

 

“I love you guys, okay?” Jinhyuk shared Wooseok’s gaze, tender as his husband hug Jinwoo close to his chest and Jinhyuk’s hair rubbing on Yohan’s back soothingly. “You are my treasure.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Don’t do that again.”

 

Jinhyuk has finished tucking the kids to sleep, and when he walked back to the bedroom, he already found Wooseok laying peacefully on the bed. Wooseok looked up innocently from his book when he heard Jinhyuk, and Jinhyuk was looking at him unimpressed on the doorway. At least, that’s the impression he tried to give. Wooseok didn’t seem to be slightly intimidated.

 

“You handle it well,” said Wooseok before returning to the passage, and Jinhyuk sighed. He crawled on the space beside Wooseok and slung his arm around Wooseok’s shoulder, pulling the shorter male to rest his head on Jinhyuk’s chest. Wooseok complied easily, eyes never leaving the pages.

 

“I mean, in a way,” Jinhyuk sighed, running his fingers on Wooseok’s strands. “It’s true, but you don’t have to say that.”

 

Wooseok chuckled, and the warm voice brought a smile on Jinhyuk’s face as well, despite everything. “I think I got too carried away when I teased them on the way home,” said Wooseok, finally putting the book down on his lap while he interlaced his fingers with Jinhyuk’s. “Maybe after all these years, I’m still a bit selfish for your attention.”

 

Jinhyuk’s smile was a tad bit exasperated, but fond as well. He kissed the top of Wooseok’s head and pulled him closer to a hug. “Yeah, but I need you to _share_.”

 

“I am sharing,” said Wooseok, gleeful. He turned around to sit until he rested comfortably on Jinhyuk’s lap, kissing Jinhyuk’s forehead tenderly, “but not tonight. I want you all for myself.”

 

Their lips met, chaste and soft, sweet with the dessert they had for dinner. Jinhyuk hugged Wooseok’s waist closely to him, smiling through their kisses, and wondered how lucky he was to have such a wonderful life.

 

 

Really, he can’t ask for a better husband.

 

 

He can’t ask for a better family.

**Author's Note:**

> not mentioned: jinwoo knocking on their bedroom door during their makeout session bcs monsters are hiding under his bed papa help


End file.
